This invention relates generally to detergent dispensers, and more particularly, to detergent dispensers for dishwashers.
Known dishwasher systems include a cabinet, a tub within the cabinet that defines an open sided wash chamber, and a door assembly that seals the open side of the wash chamber when the dishwasher is in use. Soiled dishes, glasses, utensils, food and beverage containers, etc. are loaded into the dishwasher tub through the open side of the wash chamber when the door is open, and after the door is closed, a dishwasher cycle may be executed to clean the items placed therein. The wash chamber includes a sump portion where washing fluid is pumped from a fluid circulation assembly through spray arm conduits to wash items loaded onto dishwasher racks in the wash chamber, and also where wash fluid is collected after being circulated throughout the wash chamber. The door assembly is attached to the dishwasher at a bottom end of the door and pivots about a hinge between fully open and fully closed positions.
Some type of dishwashers include a detergent dispenser attached to the inner portion of the door assembly. The detergent dispenser includes a trough and a hinged lid or cover that closes the trough and prevents solid or powdered detergent therein from moisture until a designated time in a wash cycle. At the proper time, the cover is opened and the detergent in the trough is released. However, to remove all of the detergent from the dispenser, or to more quickly release detergent from the dispenser, a water spray jet is typically directed into the trough to clear detergent from the dispenser trough.
However, the detergent dispenser cover can sometimes interfere with the water jet when the cover is incompletely opened, thereby preventing timely release of detergent from the trough. In addition, it can be challenging to properly direct a water jet to clear the detergent trough, and even when appropriately directed, the trough clearing water jet impact portions of the dishwasher door assembly and generates undesirable noise during operation of the dishwasher.
In one aspect, a dispenser is provided which comprises a body comprising a trough, and a cover attached to said body and comprising a flow path extending into said trough.
In another aspect, a detergent dispenser is provided that comprises a body comprising a trough, and a cover pivotally attached to said cover at one end. The cover comprises an inner surface and a baffle extending therefrom toward said trough.
In a further aspect, a detergent dispenser for a dishwasher door assembly, said dispenser comprising a body comprising a trough, and a cover comprising a first end, a second end, and an inner surface extending between said ends. The cover is selectively positionable between a closed position and an open position. The cover comprises a flow path in fluid communication with said trough when said cover is in said open position, and the flow path obstructed when said cover is in said closed position.
In still another aspect, a dishwasher is provided that comprises a wash chamber, and a detergent dispenser in flow communication with said wash chamber. The detergent dispenser comprises a body comprising a trough, and a cover comprising an inner surface and a baffle extending from said inner surface. The cover is attached to said body and is selectively positionable between a closed position and an open position, and the baffle defines a flow path into said trough when said cover is in said open position.